Lost and in Love
by Shan282
Summary: When Natsu Dragneel, the athletic, pyromaniac, heartthrob, joins Fiore Academy, he meets his dream girl, Lucy Heartfilia. This takes place in our world, there is NO magic in this world. This is another one of those NaLu stories. Rated T for later chapters. Also there may M content further on so obey all the warnings I leave please. ;P
1. Fire Meets Coal

**Chapter 1  
****Coal ****Meets ****Fire**

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Diamond, it is a beautiful substance. It goes from being a dull lump of coal to a beautiful... well, a diamond. But coal can't become a diamond without a little help. It needs fire. The flames mold the coal into its true self. Nothing can ever change that. All coal needs to become a diamond is a little fire. And, that's the end of my report, thank you." A girl said from the front of a classroom. She had blond hair that fell to her upper back in perfect waves. In truth, most students thought she was a slut. She dressed in skimpy outfits because she had curves and she knew it too. Her name was Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy attended school at the Fiore Academy. It had been owned by her family for a long time, but that Tuesday, her father, Jude, had sold it to some family by name of the Dragneels.

Lucy's mother, Layla, had started this school 37 years ago, but after her death, her father had began to ignore it and she had been left to take care of it. When Jude had finally realized it was still around, he had said it was useless and sold it to pay off his debt which had been caused by buying alcohol and ordering lots and lots of strippers and hooker and other trash like that. He said it was the only way to pay off the debt and have some money left over.

She had just finished presenting her essay to her class. It was her senior year at Fiore Academy. She was determined to make it the best school year of her entire life. She wanted a boyfriend who she could marry in the future. She wanted new best friends who wouldn't call her a slut. She wanted true happiness.

"Thank you, Miss Heartfilia. Your opinion on the way diamonds transform is quite interesting." Lucy's teacher, Gildarts said, gesturing for her to take a seat. "You may take your seat now."Lucy slowly nodded her head, then walked to her seat in the very back of the room, right behind her best friend, Levy.

"You did great, Lucy. I loved how you used the Transformation theme. I wish I could own diamonds." Levy said, smiling wistfully.

"Do you want to go shopping with me. I'll pay for anything and everything, including diamonds, since I am rich, you know." Lucy said, grinning at Levy. "I literally will by you anything and everything you want if you want it."

"Lucy, I don't want to waste any of your money."

"It isn't wasting when it is you we're talking about. I have billions and billions of dollars. I can waste all the money I want, Levy."

"Um, ok." Levy nodded with a grin. "I'd love to do that with you, Lucy."

"Yay!" Lucy squealed, making everyone look her way and causing Gildarts to give her a cold, hard glare. Slowly, Lucy sunk in her seat. "I'm sorry."

After a fifty minutes of awkwardness, the bell finally rang. Quickly grabbing my bag, I walked out of the classroom. "Bye Levy." I said as I walked away.

"Where are you going? We have a free period, we should watch the football team practice." Levy giggled.

"I would love to, Levy. But I need to help Makarov with two new students."

"Why? You don't own this school any more, it doesn't really matter any more does it. You only needed to do that when you owned this place."

"I offered to help out every time a new student arrives here."

"Fine." Levy sighed before walking away. "Bye bye, Lucy."

"Bye, Levy." I grinned then turned away, walking towards the principle, Makarov's, office.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

First period had already passed when the car arrived at Fiore Academy. Both Natsu and Megan knew they were going to be totally late.

"Naaatttsssuuu..." Megan whined to her younger, hot headed and pink haired brother. "Why do you always have to make me late for everything."

"What? How is it always my fault, Meg?" Natsu said, glaring at his older, brunette sister. "You're the brunette with all the blond moments, I'm not the one who realized they weren't wearing a shirt just as we were about to leave the house. I'm not the one who was talking to themselves so much this morning that they forgot to eat breakfast. I'm not the one who-"

"Oh shut up, flame head." Megan glared at him. "Let's just go to the principle's office so I can find out what classes I _don't _have with you."

"Haha... you're right let's just get out and go." Quickly grabbing their bags, Natsu and Megan ran towards the school. When they got inside, they noticed there were only a few students milling around the halls. As Natsu and Megan looked around the spacious hallways, looking for the principle's office, a blond girl ran towards them, not looking where she was going. When the blond finally looked up, she noticed the two students. Screaming, she tried to stop but her shoes continued to slip and she crashed into Natsu just as he turned around to look at who was screaming, her mouth colliding with him. The force caused them both to fall over, the girl on top and Natsu on the bottom.

Natsu lay there, dazed on the floor, his onyx eyes looking into the blond's perfect dark chocolate brown eyes. He watched as a blush appeared on her already rosy cheeks. Suddenly, he realized their lips were still locked.

"Ahh!" He screamed, trying to jump away from the girl, then realized he was under her, he couldn't get up. "Get off me, Blondie."

As quickly as she could, the blond jumped up wide eyed and took off down the hall in the direction she was going. Bewildered and shocked, he stared after he girl. _Wow, she's kinda cute. That was hot, that kiss of course. I wonder if she liked my nick name for her. Blondie sure is hot, I wish we could seriously make out some time. _Natsu thought to himself.

"Oooh... drama!" Megan squealed before taking off down the hall, following the girl, "I hope she's going to the principle's office to report you. Not that I want you to get in trouble, I just want to know where the principle's office is." She yelled back, laughing.

"Yeah, I want to know where it is too. But I don't want to follow that _girl_." Natsu called back, following his sister. It turned out Blondie did go to the principle's office so they met the principle, Makarov. Blondie was standing in the doorway to the Master's office, laughing as if nothing awkward had just happened between her and him._  
_

"Why yes," She grinned at the Master. "I'd love to show the new kids around."

"I'm sure you would, Miss Lucy." Makarov said to the girl whose name was Lucy, as Natsu had just found out. Makarov looked up see Natsu and Megan walking towards the office. "Oh look, there they are now."

"Hi I'm-" Blodie said, turning around with wide eyes. "Um... I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hello Lucy." Megan said, flashing a dazzling grin. "I'm Megan Dragneel, but you can call me Megan."

"Yeah, hiya." Natsu said, flashing his best flirty smile at her. He really wanted her to melt in his arms. "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh, so you're the one my father sold the school to."

***Ha ha, suck on this school, I wrote this when I was bored! It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, I already finished my assignment so what else am I supposed to do. Well, read and review plus I hope you really really liked it. All reviews accepted. Catch you on the flip side!***


	2. Fire Never Loses

**Chapter 2**

**Fire Never Loses**

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Please, come in, sit down." The master siad, gesturing to two seats inside his office. Lucy slowly moved to stand in the corner, only half listening to the speech Makarov gave to every new student at Fiore Academy. Lucy thought back to the hall way. How had she not seen him in front of her? How had she not seen someone so cute? He had even given her a nickname, Blondie. _It's cute, I like it. _Lucy thought.

The boy looked about 18 years old, one year older than her. He looked around 6'2, Lucy was only 5'8. The boy had messy, pink hair and these sexy looking onyx eyes that made he want to melt into his arms. His bo was obviously built for sports. He wore a form fitting black shirt and tight blue jeans . He had a blank look on his face as Makarov spoke.

The girl sitting next to him looked 19 or 20 years old. She had brown wavy hair that fell to her mid-back. She had bangs that fell over her mismatched eyes. The girl had one purple eye and one blue eye. There seemed to be a permanent smile on her face, even when Makarov began repeating things he had said earlier in the speech.

"Lucy?" Makarov said, snagging her attention once again.

"Y-yes?" She answered, smiling politely.

"Would you be kind enough to show Natsu and Megan Dragneel around?"

"Of course, I'd be honored to show them around our amazing school."

"Excellent. Let me just print out their schedules and then you can all go."

"Ok." The three said in unison. After 5 minutes, they were all out of the office door and walking down the hallway. Megan turned to look at me with a smile.

"So Luce, who are the cutest boys here?" Megan said winking, Lucy saw Natsu snickered and make a disturbing move before walking on. He laughed when he saw Lucy's reaction to his action.

"What? Oh... well there is Loki. And then there is Gray and Sting." Lucy smiled at her own thoughts. "Sting is like a 10, Gray is like a 9 and Loki is like a... um, 400,000."

"He's that hot huh?" Megan smiled.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed happily.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

"So, is there a football team? And if there is, when are the tryouts, or have they already started and or ended?" Natsu asked,tired of all of this girly "shit". _God, girls are so boring. Why can't they talked about football or soccer or basketball or something sports related? Why are they always talking about how hot guys are? I mean if Lucy was talking about me being hot, then I could understand that, but she's only talking about some losers named Loki, Gray and Sting. _Natsu thought to himself.

"Um yeah, there is a team. The old team is practicing for tryouts, they're this weekend. Saturday to be exact, so that would be in three days, right. It's Thursday, so yeah, three days." Lucy replied with that dazzling smile that made Natsu's heart stop.

"Great, so where do they practice?" He asked, flashing his flirtiest smile at her which she just ignored.

"I'll show you at the end of our tour. That way I can hang out with my friends, they're over there too."

"Ok... let's hurry up then." Natsu said, ushering Lucy and Megan on.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

Lucy tried her best to ignore Natsu's flirty smile. She didn't want to fall in love with _him. _She'd been with his type before and hated it. He didn't honestly care about her, he just wanted sex. Oh how she hated guys like _him. _

The whole tour took 15 minutes. Soon they were at the football field and an excited Levy was running towards them.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy!" Levy screamed at Lucy. "I thought you were showing the new kids around! Did you just ditch me to hang out with the hot new kid... oh, these are the new kids, aren't they?

"Yeah, they are." Lucy giggled. "Oh Levy, you are so embarrassing sometimes."

"You're kidding right? I'm not that embracing, am I?"

"No, you're not. Of course I'm kidding. Anyways, this is Natsu and this is Megan. Megan, Natsu, this is Levy. She's my best friend." Lucy smiled at the two, but mostly at Megan.

"Well, I hope we can become best friends, too." Megan smiled, shaking Levy's hand and hugging her.

"I'm sure we _will_ be best friends." Levy grinned. "Wanna come hang out with me and Lucy?"

"Sure, I'd love to Levy. You and Luce seem awesome."

"Yay!" Levy squealed before running away with Megan, leaving Lucy and Natsu standing alone together.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Natsu looked at Lucy with longing eyes. How much he wanted her. He had never felt this way about anyone. This longing wasn't for sex. He didn't no what it was about. Slowly, Natsu's heart began to beat as fast as a humming bird. _What is this feeling? _He thought to himself.

"Hey do you-" Natsu started, then realized Lucy had raced off after Megan and Lucy. "Hey!" He yelled, why did he feel so let down? What was this lonely feeling?

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

_How much longer can I take this. _Lucy thought to herself. Standing next to Natsu, the guy she had practically kissed in the hallway. _I feel bad, but I think I'm gonna run. _Lucy said, then took off after Levy and Megan. _Run, run, run. _She practically screamed inside her head, then took off running.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I wrote the beginning during school again. It was lots of fun to write.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Thrish-necko, that was like my favorite part to write. I got the idea from my friend. She had been running down the hallway with a picture frame and tried to turn the corner, but her socks slipped and she ran into a wall. Ha ha, I just added more drama and a real person instead of a wall, plus I made a kiss. Ha ha.**

**Whiterose937888, thanks.**

**Well... catch you on the flip side.**


	3. Hit and Run

**Chapter 3**

**Hit and Run**

**(Lucy's POV)**

It was Saturday. Both football tryouts and cheerleading tryouts were today. Both Lucy and Levy were planning on trying out. Lucy wanted to be head of the cheerleading team for the fourth year in a row. She was the best out of all the girls since she had a personal trainer, Taurus. Although Taurus was a complet pervert, he was an amazing trainer.

"Oh Lucy, I hope you get to be head cheerleader again. If you do, then Lisanna can't insult you because you could kick her off the team." Levy giggled at the though.

"How do you even know Lisanna will even get on the team, Levy?"

"Because she also has a personal trainer and her sister Mirajane was the second best cheerleader, besides yourself of course plus she's the couch."

"Yeah, you're probably right. She probably will get on the team." Lucy sighed.

"Hey, line up. We're gonna do a drill." The couch, Mirajane, said nicely. "Miss Heartfillia, will you lead the usual drills since you were head cheerleader last year."

"Sure." Lucy said, standing in front of the group. "Let's start with..."

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Natsu looked around the field to see Lucy standing around the cheerleaders, leading some sort of drill. Natsu staired open mouthed at her butt when she began to do toe touches. _Oh god, she's sooooo hot._ Natsu thought, not noticing the to boys come up behind him.

"Checking out the girls, aye?"one of the boys said. His hair was black a,d nearly as messy as Natsu's but not quite as bad. He had these dark blue eyes that could make any girl melt. He looked around 18 years old and 6'2. He grinned, looking at Natsu. "The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Yeah, my name's Loki, I don't have a last name, sorry." Loki had golden-brown hair that was even messier than Natsu's. His black eyes were void of emotion, but every girl at the academy thought they were mysterious and hot. He smirked, then his mouth also dropped open when he looked at Megan who was standing near the front of the group. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's my sister." Natsu blushed, looking away from her. "Well half-sister to be exact. I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way."

"Oh, so you're the new kid who's parents let him skip the three school days so that you could get settled in."

"Yeah, my dad didn't want us to go to school until Friday, but my sister and I wanted to get our schedules sooner rather than later."

"Well, that's cool, Natsu. Gotta warn you, a lot of guys are gonna go after your sister. Including me." Loki laughed, smiling at the thought of being with Megan.

"Whatever, she's only my _half_-sister. If she was my _sister_, I would beat the crap out of you, but she's not so... yeah."

"Good, cause she's really hot. She's even as hot as Lucy, and that's impressive since Lucy is the hottest girl here." He smiled, looking at Lucy.

"Line up twerps." The couch, Laxus, said. "Let's do a bunch drills. Gray, you can lead them all."

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

After about 3 hours of practice and tryouts, both the cheerleading team and the football team were done.

"The team will be posted on the door to the locker rooms by tomorrow." Mira grinned, gesturing for Lucy to come talk with her in private. "You're head cheerleader again, Lucy. Good job."

"Thanks Mira." Lucy said with a smile.

"Welcome, now go get changed."

"K', will do." She grinned, then took off towards the girls locker room.

After a quick shower, Lucy changed. By the time she was ready to leave the locker room, there was no one left. Lucy smiled to herself then went to the lockers to grab her bag. the sound of foot steps made her look around to see who it was. Who she saw surprised her. It was Natsu. He was dressed in a midnight blue, form fitting t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Um, Natsu this is the girls locker room." She said blushing at the thought of him coming in any earlier.

"Oh, I know that. I came here to see you." Natsu replied, blushing himself.

"Couldn't you just have waited until I left?"

"No, because what happens in the locker room stays in the locker room , and I don't want anyone to know about what I'm about to do."

"W-what are y-you going to do, N-natsu?" Lucy asked, freaking out slightly. "I d-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off when Natsu bent his head towards her and kissed her. At first, Lucy was shocked, then she began to kiss him back. They kissed for what seemed like hours, they only broke apart when they were both in desperate need of some air.

Gasping, Natsu grinned at Lucy. "Wow, your a great kisser."

"Um," Lucy blushed, unsure of what to say. "Yeah, you too."

"Well I have to go, bye." Natsu said his lips brushing hers quickly, before running off.


	4. Parks and Benches

**Chapter 4**

**Parks and Benches**

**(Lucy's POV)**

Sunlight came through the open window and danced across Lucy's face. The clock read 5:02 am on a Sunday. Lucy's eyes flickered open, her face glimmering with excitement. Today was the day she was going shopping with Levy. Getting up, she showered and dressed in a short, gold strapless dress. IT was her absolute favorite. She quickly grabbed her light blue purse, her wallet and her iPhone.

When Lucy got outside, a car stood waiting. Her driver, Capricorn, turned to look at her.

"Where to, Miss Lucy?" He asked, smiling.

"Um, stop at McDonald's, I'm hungry. Then drop me off at the mall, please."

"Ok." He said, then drove off towards the nearest McDonald's.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Noises blared into Natsu's bedroom through the floor boards. He knew it was his sister, Megan, listening to her favorite mix cd. "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay blasted throughout the house. She was most likely in the kitchen, making breakfast for him. Since there was no way Igneel was home, because if he was, the music wouldn't be this loud. Getting up, Natsu walked down stairs, glaring at Megan.

"Can you turn that down?!" Natsu yelled over the chorus.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Megan screamed back. Glaring, Natsu stormed over to the volume control and put it on mute.

"I asked you to turn it down."

"Oh, sorry. Here, I made you an omelet. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and by the way, you should get dressed. Seeing someone, even my _half_-brother walking around the kitchen in boxers is kind of awkward."

"What?!" Natsu looked down at himself, blushed, then took it off up the stairs to his bedroom, the music blasting again.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Lu, why are we going to the most expensive stores?" Levy asked, looking and seeing all the expensive jewelry stores and the designer clothes shops.

"Because I'm filthy, stinking rich. That's why." Lucy replied, smiling. "Where else am I supposed to shop? Do you want to get diamonds or dresses first?"

"Either, Lu."

"Ok, diamonds it is."

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Natsu sat at the kitchen table trying to listen to the throbbing in his head and block out "Just To Get High" by Nickelback. Megan sat across from him, with fer feet kicked up, singing along.

"But I can still remember what his face looked like when I found him in an ally in the middle of the night, tell me what you know tell me wha-" Natsu cut her off by throwing his glass of water in her face. "What the hell, you bastard! Why would you do that?!"

"Can you shut up." Natsu said in a deathly quiet voice, glaring at her. "Your voice and the volume of this music is giving me a headache."

"Then leave, no one's stopping you!" She screamed.

"Fine! I will!"

"Good!" She glared, then turned the music up even louder, making Natsu's headache even worse. Natsu grabbed his black leather jacket and the keys to his motorcycle, then took off, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Stupid girl. Being so annoying. I can't even think inside my house." He growled to himself, then drove off, towards the park.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Good bye, Lu." Levy waved, before walking towards her car.

"Bye Levy." Lucy smiled, then got into her car.

"Where to now, Miss Lucy?" Capricorn asked.

"Um... hum, I guess the park. I need to clear my head."

"Ok." He smiled, then drove off.

The park was beautiful. It was split nearly in half by a crystal clear river. When Lucy got out of the car, she walked over to a park bench. It was her favorite bench because she and her mother had sat there and watched the ducks swim by before she died from cancer. A single tear slid down her cheek as she remembered her mother, Layla. She began to sob when a few ducks swam by.

Lucy had no idea how long she had cried, when an arm encircled her. A hand covered her mouth, cutting off her shriek. Terrified, Lucy turned and looked up, only to see Natsu standing over her with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" He whispered before sitting beside her and draping his arm across her shoulder.

"It's n-nothing. I was j-just thinking about m-my mom." Lucy stuttered, wiping away her tears.

"Oh, well if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm you guy." Natsu said, flashing his signature grin.

"Th-thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back, looking at Lucy.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Natsu looked into Lucy's dark-chocolate brown eyes. Slowly, he leaned his face towards her, then stopped, worried she would slap him if her kissed her again. Just as her began to pull back, her lips connected with his. She kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she was grinning.

"Bye Natsu." She whispered her lips brushing his briefly, then she ran off, leaving Natsu with a happy smile on his face.


	5. The 3rd Variable

**Chapter 5**

**The 3rd Variable**

**(Lucy's POV)**

The fog surrounding the academy was thick. A shiny black car pulled into the parking lot, Lucy stepped and looked around before walking towards a bench and sitting down. She had decided that morning that she would wait to see if Natsu came to school. If he did, she planned on asking him out. Grabbing her iPhone Lucy began to send a text message to Levy, telling her what she planned to do. Her message read:

**To: **Levy:)**  
From:** LuckyLucyHeart**  
Message:** Hey Levy! So I've decided to ask Natsu out. Do you think he'll say yes? We've kissed twice already, so I think that seals the deal. Txt me!

Lucy had just sent it when an arm encircled her. She felt a pair of lips and hot breath on her ear. "Yes." Natsu's voice whispered in her year. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered, suddenly very nervous.

"I just agreed to go out with you." He said, flashing a grin.

"But I never asked."

"Well, I know that. But I read your text message... yes." He said, flashing a dashing smile and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? Are you serious? Yay!" Lucy squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him. Natsu pulled back slightly, then kissed her. The kiss was sloppy, yet passionate. When they broke apart, a huge grin spread across both Lucy's and Natsu's faces. "You are gonna be an amazing boyfriend, Natsu Drageel."

"And you, Lucy Heartfilia, are gonna be an amazing girlfriend." Natsu said, returning the smile before kissing Lucy again.

"Let's get to class Natsu." Lucy said, before getting up and walking away, pulling Natsu away with her, her fingers laced in his.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Natsu stubbled as Lucy dragged him towards the school. Her fingers were intertwined with his, a huge smile on her face. Her whole existence made him giddy and carefree. How had he not seen this coming? They had kissed twice before she had "asked" him out.

"Luce." He grinned at the back of her head.

"Yeah, Natsu?" Even his own name sounded like heaven, coming from her mouth.

"When did you begin to like me?"

"Um, I guess the moment I saw you. Even though that moment was a bit awkward." Lucy laughed as she continued to walk to the school. "How about you?"

"Yeah around the same time. But I on the other hand enjoyed that moment." Natsu smiled.

"No you didn't." She replied with an appalled look on her face. "You yelled at me to get off."

"Well, now that I think about it, I _should_ have enjoyed it. You know?"

"Ha ha." Lucy laughed, sarcastically.

By the time they got to the school, Lucy's friends were all staring at them. No, scratch that. Everyone was staring at them. One girl in particular looked as if she was glaring at Lucy. What could she possibly have against the hottest girl in school.

"Hey Slut!" The girl called out. She had white hair styled with a "melon" cut. "Looks like you brain washed the new guy. What'd you do, sleep with him? Strip for him? That would make sense, I mean you do hang out with Stripper."

"Hey!" Gray yelled at the girl, coming up behind Lucy. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

"Woah!" The girl smiled. "Looks like Stripper finally decided to join the party."

"I thought I told you to shut up? Or do I need to make myself clearer for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You gonna beat me up? You can't hit a girl." Suddenly, a girl with blue hair came up behind Gray, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Gary, leave Lisanna alone." The girl smiled at him.

"Juvia..." Gray moaned, glaring at the girl named Lisanna.

"Just leave her. She's not worth fighting with." Juvia replied looking hostilely at Lisanna.

"What's that supposed to mean, Water Freak?" Lisanna shot at Juvia.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go, Gray. I want to show something." She winked, then walked away. Natsu just stared blankly at the girl, Lisanna. When he finally looked back at Lucy, he saw a single tear slide down her cheek. She was glaring at Lisanna. Natsu pulled her closer to him, breaking her eye contact.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

When Lucy looked up into Natsu's onyx eyes, she felt her eyes grow hot. She knew the tears were coming soon, so, not wanting to waste another minute, she took off running outside, back to were she had been before. She raced as fast as she could to the bench, not wanting anyone to she her start sobbing especially her brand-new boyfriend. She could hear the footsteps behind her, so she kept running. The footsteps began to get louder as the person behind her got closer and closer. Suddenly, a hand came down on her shoulder, making her stop in front of another bench.

"Luce." Natsu's voice said in her ear, his arms encircling her. Lucy collapsed onto the bench in tears, her sobs getting louder each second. Natsu hugged her, pulling her into his chest, rocking her back in forth to try and comfort her. "It's ok, Luce. She's not gonna hurt you anymore."

"Yes, she is. She always does that. She just can't stand the thought of me being happy with anyone. She can't even stand me being happy with my friends." Lucy sobbed into his chest.

"What do you mean? She does this to you all the time? Are you kidding me? She _is _a slut."

"No..." Her bottom lip quivered. "I am!" She cried, sobbing even harder.

"No you're not. Don't ever think like that again." Natsu scolded. "You're beautiful, smart, and the most amazing person I know."

"That's not true. You're just saying that to be nice."

"No I'm not."

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's gonna take you away from me anyways. She always take my boyfriends away from me." Lucy sniffled.

"What do you mean? She can't take me away from you. How does she even take those other guys away from you?"

"She suddenly falls in love with the boy, seduces him, and then they have sex. After that, he goes around telling his all friends that he had an awesome night. When they ask 'Who with?', he says 'No one in particular'. But when they say 'Lucy?', he says 'Nah, Lisanna'. Then all his friend go around telling everyone and I end up breaking up with him since he begins seeing Lisanna behind my back. Then, suddenly, she breaks up with him. The end." Lucy explained, her tears no longer falling.

"That's horrible." Natsu murmured. "That won't happen with me though. You can trust me."

"I can?" She asked.

"Of course you can. Now, let's get to class, I think the bell is gonna ring soon."

"Ok." Lucy said, kissing Natsu on the cheek, before getting up, hand in hand with him.

* * *

**Hey, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke recently and I had a bunch of homework. Yeah, my science teacher really sucks. Oh well, what are you gonna do. Anyways, it's almost Christmas break, so I'm gonna try to update this story at least every other day if not daily. I hope you liked this chapter. Catch you on the flip side. ;P**

**PS. Thanks for all the comments, I really enjoy reading them. Even the bad ones. I want all of you feed back. All good and bad excepted. :)**


	6. Oh God!

**Chapter 6**

**Oh God!**

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Levy, hurry up or we'll be late." Lucy called over her shoulder, her best friend running to catch up. They had both over slept that morning and now they were going to be late. As they ran, Gray suddenly was running with them.

"You slept in too, Lucy?" He said as he ran towards their history class.

"Yeah, so did Levy." Lucy replied breathless. "Oh god, Gildarts is gonna kill us."

"No kidding." Levy said following her friends in pursuit. "Lucy, I bet Lisanna took the seat next to Natsu again?

"Oh god, I'll kill that bitch if she did. She has no right to sit next to MY boyfriend."

"She won't be sitting next to him." Gray smiled.

"How do you know?" Lucy fumed as she continued to run.

"I saw her at a cafe when I was driving like a mad man to get here on time."

"Really? Ha! Sucks for that bitch." Lucy laughed just as she turned the corner to history. All three friends raced into the room. Lucy's shoes slid on the hardwood floor, causing her to crash into none other than her teacher.

"Miss Heartfilia. You're late. And you're running in my classroom. Don't ever do that again." He glared, then looked at all three of them. "You all get detention. Same goes for you, Mr. Dragneel. I don't want to see you picking a fight with anyone on my class ever again."

Lucy looked over to see Natsu's face turn bright red out of embarrassment. When Lucy looked into him onyx eyes, a smile formed on her lips even though she down to her knees in trouble. Natsu just looked up at her, grinned,mthen went back to fiddling with his thumbs.

"Hi Nasu." Lucy purred as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Luce. How are you today?" He asked casually.

"Good, you?" Lucy smiled.

"Same as always." He replied, then looked at the teacher who was about to begin his lecture. As he looked a the teacher, his eyes seemed to glaze over and him became rigid like a statue. _He really must hate lectures._ Lucy thought, looking at Natsu.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Natsu could feel Lucy's eyes on him as the lecture began. When she looked back at the teacher, Natsu looked at _her_. He watched as a piece of her hair fell over her right eye. Natsu reached his hand up and pushed the strand behind her ear. She looked up at him, grinning, before going back to listening to the teacher.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu whispered in her ear. "Wanna ditch for the rest of the day? We can go to the amusement park. Or go see a movie."

"No, Natsu." Lucy whispered back. "I have a test later and I don't want to miss it."

"Fine." He pouted, looking down at his notebook.

"Mr. Dragneel? Are you taking notes?" The teacher asked.

"Um, no. Should I be?"

"Yes, since we have a test tomorrow. Or do you want to fail?"

"What?" Natsu said, shocked. "N-no, I don't wanna fail. Sorry, I'll take notes now."

"Then take notes you ungrateful magot." The teacher glared before going back to lecturing.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

When the bell finally rang, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and raced her out of the classroom.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as they ran. "Where are we going?!"

"To class, where else. I want to get seats in the back of the room."

"Why?"

"So we can talk during class."

"But we should be listening during class, not talking." Lucy said, looking at Natsu innocently.

"Fine, then I'll just take a nap." He replied.

"Ok." Lucy grinned before walking off to class.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Natsu lay his head down on his desk, closing his eyes then going to sleep. It only took a few seconds for him to pass out.

* * *

***DREAM***

Natsu looked up to see a crazy blond girl run into the cafeteria. She was holding what looked like sparkly rainbow muffin. Who even made rainbow muffin's let alone sparkly one? Suddenly, the girl stopped running and looked around. "I have a sparkly magic rainbow exploding muffin!" She screamed before throwing the muffin at Natsu's head, it exloded on impact.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled before throwing his mashed potatoes in the direction of the girl. The potatoes missed by inches and hit Gray in the back of the head. Glaring, he turned in the direction of the mashed potatoes and threw his slice of pizza. Before long it was an all out food war.

"Camden!" Lucy yelled at the blond girl. "Look at what you've started!" Lucy looked ready to say more, but a cup of frozen yogurt landed on her head. "Who threw that?!" She screamed before throwing her entire plate of food into the crowd.

* * *

***REALITY***

Natsu looked up from his food to make sure no one was running towards him with muffins. No one was. He was still thinking about the dream he'd had during second period. "Thank god." He sighed, then looked back down at his plate of food. Suddenly, a brunette girl stood on top of a table. Her name was Allison. Natsu knew her from his fourth period claa. All of a sudden, Allison screamed out "CUPCAKE FIGHT!" then threw the cupcake which hit Natsu in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Natsu screamed before throwing his cup of frozen yogurt at Allison. The cup missed by inches, hitting Gray in the face. He watched in horror as Gray picked up his bowl of hot tomato soup and threw it at Natsu. "Not again." He sighed before ducking, the bowl of soup flying into Lucy's face.

"What the hell, Gray!" Lucy screamed before throwing her entire plate of food at him. Natsu watched Gray duck, the bowl hitting Lisanna in the back of the head. Soon food was flying everywhere and Lucy was hiding under the table with Levy and Juvia.

Suddenly, the principle walked in, glaring at everyone in the cafeteria. "Everyone, stop!" He walked over to Allison and grbbed her by the collar of her shirt, then dragged her out of the cafeteria and into his office.

"Oh snap." Gray said, mimicking the "valley girls" on tv. "She gonna get it." Everyone laughed at the way Gray said it, then went back to eating.

* * *

**So those last bits were for two of my best friends. They both wanted a part so a gave them each equally funny parts. Here's your present from Santa. I plan to post yet another chapter tomorrow as your Christmas present. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Catch you on the flip side!**


	7. Indoor Ice Skating

**Chapter 7**

**Indoor Ice Skating**

**(Lucy's POV)**

It was a Saturday, frost coated the windows and snow covered the estate. Lucy looked out her kitchen window to see a motor cycle come up the drive. _Who could that be? _She thought to herself as a man stepped off and began walking towards the front door. She sprints to the door to meet the man. The knock was her que to open the door. Who she saw standing there surprised her. It was Natsu. His cheeks were red from the cold and his nose looked about ready to fall off.

"Natsu." Lucy gasped, looking into her boyfriend's face. "W-what are you doing here? And why the hell are you outside in this weather?"

"Well I came to see you. I wanted to ask you out on a date." Natsu shivered, sheepish grin as Lucy pulled him inside the warm mansion.

"Couldn't you have texted me?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Nope." Natsu shook his head, smiling. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Ok, ok. Well, you did a good job."

"So," Natsu smiled, wrapping her in an embrace from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his hot breath on Lucy's neck. "Wanna go ice skating with me?"

"Really?" She asked, dumb-founded. She hadn't been ice skating since her mother had been alive.

"Yeah."

"Then yes. I'd love to go ice skating with you, Natsu." Lucy answered, then kissed him.

"Great. Go get a jacket and then we can go." He grinned, as Lucy ran off to her bedroom.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

When Lucy came down the stairs, a huge grin formed on my face. She smiled back at me then walked to the door.

"Do you want me to call the car around?" Lucy asked politely.

"No." I shook my head before rubbing the back of my neck with an embarrassed look on my face. "I came here to pick you up and all I have is my motorcycle, so I'ma drive you there in that."

"Oh, ok. I've never been in a motorcycle."

"On, not in." I corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, I did... Now lets go." I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside to the motorcycle. _She has no idea what I had meant by "ice skating". _I laughed inwardly.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Natsu, why are we at the school?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Because we're going ice skating." Natsu replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"At the school? You do know that you don't go ice skating at schools right?"

"Yes, of course I know that." He grinned before hoping off the motorcycle and helping me off too. "You _ice _skating at an ice rink, but I'm not taking you _ice _skating, now am I?"

"Um? I thought you were." Now was even more confused than before.

"Well, I'm not. I guess I should have asked you if you'd go _sock _skating with me. Of well, my bad."

"What's _sock _skating?" I asked, letting curiosity take over my mind.

"Well, it is where you take your shoes off so that you're only in your socks, then you run around and slide on the floor. It's lots of fun, even more so if the floor has just been waxed or polished. And that's why we're at the school, because they just polished all the floors last night."

"How are we supposed to even get in."

"Oh, that won't be a problem."

"Why not?" I asked, looking quizzically at him.

"Well, do you remember that day there was that food fight that Allison started?"

"Yes." I glared at the floor, remembering Gray getting soup in my hair.

"Well, when the principle came in, he dropped his keys. I was the one to pick them up, so I had one of my many servants make a copy of the master key. When it was done, I returned it to Makarov. End. Of. Story."

"You know that that's illegal, don't you?" I asked, shocked by what he had done.

"Yes, I know that. I also know that it was worth it." Natsu grinned, then grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the school. He slowly took out _his _master key out and inserted it into the key hole. When they entered the school, Natsu took off his shoes. I slowly followed his example and took off my shoes too. "Come on, Luce." He said to me before sprint down the hallway only to try to stop. He slid a good five feet before stopping and falling over. When he hit the ground, he began laughing then he got up and looked at me. "Come on, try it. It's a lot of fun, Luce. I'll catch you."

At first I was hesitant, then I sprinted towards Natsu. I tried to stop at the same place he had. I slid faster than I had expected and smashed right into Natsu, causing us both to fall over. I landed on top and our lips were only centimeters away from each other. Natsu laughed while I giggled.

"This is just like the first time we met, Luce." He grinned before pulling me into an passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart, Natsu jumped up and pulled me with him. "Let's go again."

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

The date lasted until five o'clock. I had packed a lunch so we hadn't left the school at all. I looked at Lucy to see her grinning as we walked up to her front door. "Did you have a good time, Luce?"

"How could I not have, Natsu?" Lucy laughed, before unlocking her front door. "Do you want to come in for dinner?"

"No, I should really be getting back home." I sighed, looking into her beautiful dark-chocolate brown eyes. "Although I would love to stay."

"Ok then." She smiled back at me. Suddenly, she pulled me so close that our chest were pressed firmly against each other, her lips inches from mine. "I wish you could stay." I could hear the longing in her voice as she pulled me even closer and crushed her lipas against mine. When she pulled away, she only whispered two words. "Good bye."

"B-bye, Luce." I stuttered, breathless. As I turned away, I thought to myself, _Oh god, I still can't believe I'm dating Lucy. _the _hottest girl in school. I wish I could completely have her, but she would never want that too. I love you, Luce._

* * *

**Ok, so some of you have pointed out the fact that I suck at first person. I completely forgot that when you write that it's someone's POV, it's supposed to be first person. By the way, the last chapter was about my too best friends on this site, allie1999 and thederpyhooves. This chapter came from the mind of thederpyhooves. I found it funny so I decided to write about it. She said Natsu and Lucy could go on an "ice skating" date, but really just go sock skating in the school. I hope you found it funny. I love all of your reviews. Merry/Happy Christmas everyone!**


	8. How Could You!

**Chapter 8**

**How Could You?!**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I looked up from my locker to see Natsu coming towards me. We'd been dating for nearly two months and Lisanna hadn't seduced him yet. Maybe she was actually gonna let me have a boyfriend for a long time. Or was she waiting for something No, she was gonna let me be happy for once.

"Hey babe." Natsu said, planting a wet, slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Ew!" I screamed, pushing him away and wiping the spit off. "Kiss me when you're not drooling."

"Soooorrry, babe." He slurred licking my cheek.

"Ewwww! Are you drunk?!" Natsu just laughed at my remark and wiped his mouth off on my shoulder.

"Ew, Natsu! You are drunk. A drunk, crazy, psychopath!"

"No I'm not, Luce. I just joking with you. Sorry for licking you, by the way." He smiled a genuine smile before lightly kissing me on the other cheek.

"That was really gross Natsu." Suddenly realization dawned on my face. "Gray put you up to this because its my birthday, didn't he?"

"Maybe." Natsu replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Gray always did something like that on my birthday. The year before he had come up behind me after school with a bottle of booze and wetly kissed me on the back of the neck. It had been so gross. I had told Juvia later and she had bitch slapped him for like three minutes. It was hilarious.

"I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him." I fumed.

"Happy birthday, Luce." Natsu smiled, pulling a little blue, gift wrapped box from behind his back. I slowly opened it to find a beautiful little charm bracelet inside. There were only a couple charms, a dragon, a heart, and a gold key.

"Oh Natsu." I breathed.

"If you don't like it, I can return it."

"Natsu, I don't like it..."

"Oh," He looked disappointed. "I'll return it then."

"I LOVE IT!" I squealed, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"R-really." He said when I pulled away.

"Yes, of course."

"Oh good." He smiled in relief. He was about to kiss me again when a pair of hands shook me back and forth from behind.

"What up, good lookin'?" Gray whispered, enraging Natsu by being so close to me. He dropped a tiny box into my hands and then stuffed a hug bouque of flowers into my locker. "Happy birthday, Lucy."

"Thanks, Gray." I open the bow to find two charms, a water drop and an ice cube. Juvia came up behind Gray, smiling at me.

"That's from both of us." She said.

"Yeah, Natsu sorta let it slip what he was getting you, so Juvia and I got you more charms." Gray smiled.

"Thanks guys." I replied, hugging them both. "But why the flowers? It's not Valentine's Day."

"Oh, those are from Loki. He told me to give them to you. I think there's a card in there too." Gray answered naturally. "I have to go to my locker, bye."

"Bye." I waved, watching him and Juvia walked away. I hooked both charms onto the bracelet and then put it on. "Thanks again, Natsu."

"Welcome." He smiled.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

I watch Lucy open the card from the flowers, slightly annoyed the Loki had given Lucy, _his _girlfriend, flowers. inside the envelope was another charms, a gold lion.

"Pretty." Lucy squeaked, attaching the charm to her bracelet. "I seriously love this bracelet and all of these charms." I smiled at her, she was so unbelievably beautiful. "Hey, Natsu? Do we have football and cheerleading practice after school?"

"Um, yeah. We do, why?" I asked, curiously.

"I was just wondering, I couldn't remember."

"Oh, ok. you know, I-" Everything I was about to say was cut off by the loud ringing of the school bell. "I guess that our cue to go to class."

"Yeah, it is, but I wish it wasn't."

"Well, do you wanna ditch?" I asked casually.

"Nope." She replied, shaking her head. "I wanna see my friends. Let's get a seat in the back that way we can talk. I don't feel like listening today."

"Ok." I smiled before slinging an arm around her and walking to first period.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

Cheerleading practice was as boring as hell. I didn't pay any attention to the squad, all my attention was directed at Natsu and the football team. He met my eyes a few times and just smiled, making me blush in embarrassment. The rest of the squad noticed my lack of attention and got pretty pissed off, Lisanna most of all.

"Yo, Slut!" She yelled at me. "Will you stop staring at your boyfriend and focus on what's important. We need to be ready for the football game on Saturday."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, flipping her off. "Let's work on the pyramid, that's where we need the most work." Lisanna glared daggers at me as I got everyone into their positions. When the pyramid was ready to, I got into position on the top. I looked down to see Lisanna moving around, messing up al of our balance. "Lisanna! Stop moving, I'm gonna fall!" I screamed at her.

"Good." Lisanna laughed, then jumped forward, causeing everyone to topple over. I was last to fall. And, to make matters worse, I fell backwards instead of forwards, where the pile of bodies were. I screamed as I fell, knowing that if I hit the ground from this height I'd break something. I was only a couple of feet from the ground when two arms cushioned my fall. I looked at my savior to see my gold haired best friend, Loki.

"Loki." I gasped, hugging him. "You saved me."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it, master." He grinned, I could tell he was joking when he told me not to get used to it. He had been doing and saying things like this since we were children. His mother had been my nurse/nanny so he and I had grown up together like brother and sister, but he still called me master since I _had _been his master, well, sorta.

"Sure, servant." I smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, did you get my present?" He asked.

"Yes, it was beautiful, it's on my bracelet in the locker room."

"Good." He smiled then looked at Laxus who was glaring at the pair of them. "I should go, I have a game to prepare for."

"As do I." I said as he put me down. I noticed Natsu was staring at the pair of us with a murderous look in his eyes. Loki turned and saw him, snickering, he looked at me. "You've got yourself one hell of a jealous boyfriend, Lucy."

"Yeah, that's why I love him." I grinned. "Listen, I have to go."

"Same here." He replied before walking away, suddenly he turned and looked at me. "I'm gonna take you to dinner tonight, no exceptions."

"Kay!" I called back, smiling happily as I walked away.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

When practice was over and I was done in the locker room, I walked over to the girl's locker room to wait for Lucy to come out. I watched all the other girls leave and when I was sure they were all gone, I went inside to see how long Lucy was gonna be. When I entered, there was no one around. I could hear water running in the showers area.

"Luce?" I called out towards the showers.

"Natsu?!" She screamed, her head popping out between the curtain of one of the showers and the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was gonna walk you home like normal." I blushed at the sight of her looking at me.

"Can't you just wait outside like a normal person, and not come inside to locker room like a pervert?" I stared at her, although the shower curtain covered her body, it also stuck to it, She was truly beautiful. Suddenly, she looked down at herself and gasped. "Don't look at me! I completely naked! Go away and wait outside."

"Fine." I laughed, then turned away to walk outside. I was almost at the door, when a hand grasped my arm and pulled me into a supply closet. "Luce?" I asked, the only respond I got was a pair of hand unbuttoning my shirt. "Um, Luce? What the hell are you doing?" I pushed the girl away, not sure who it exactly was. I ended up pushing the girl into the light and what I saw shocked me. The girl had short, white hair. It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna?! W-what are y-you doing to m-me?" I stuttered, afraid of what she was gonna do next.

"Oh, Natsu." She groaned, pulling herself towards me. "I want you. I want all of you."

"G-go away." I pushed her towards the wall, away from me. "I h-have a girlfriend, you kn-know that."

"But, Naaatsuuuu..." She groaned, running towards me and crushing her lips onto mine. She began to attack my clothes even more, pushing me up against the door. It to swung open, causing the pair of us to fall onto the floor, Lisanna on top. Suddenly, I heard a gasp, I pushed Lisanna away just in time to see Lucy sobbing into her hand.

"H-how, how... HOW COULD YOU?!" Lucy screamed at me before running out of the locker room. I pushed Lisanna off of me and ran after her. By the time I got outside, I saw her walking away with Loki. She was sobbing onto her shoulder and when he looked up at me, he pushed Lucy away. Slowly, he walked towards me, glaring harshly.

"You bastard!" He yelled before socking me in the face. I fell backwards, shocked by what he had done. When I finally got up, I saw him walking away again, with Lucy latched onto his right bicep. Tears streamed down my face as I watched them walk away.

"Goodbye, Luce, and happy birthday." I whispered, before getting up and walking back towards my motor cycle, towards home.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter. I just wanna put it out there that I actually like Lisanna in the manga and the show, but I see her as a love rival for Lucy. So, I turned into a snobby bitch who tries to steal Natsu from Lucy. I really enjoyed writing this, even though it's kinda short. Bye bye! :)**


	9. We Never Broke Up

**Chapter 9**

**We Never Broke Up**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I walk slowly and sadly down the school hallway. My black hood covered my face from everyone's view. Some people stared, a few glared, yet all of my friends just stared at me with looks of pity. Levy began to walk towards me, but Loki gently pushed away, murmuring something inaudible into her ear. I saw Natsu an the end of the hallway, walking my way, I turned sharply around and walked the other way, ignoring his calls.

"Lucy?!" Natsu yelled at me as I walked away. "Lucy, come back!" I sprinted as fast as I could, towards the front doors. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I was about to scream, when I noticed it was Loki, with Megan behind him. Megan smiled sadly before walking over to Natsu and and forcing him to walk the other way.

"Come on, Luce." Loki smiled, grabbing my had and pulling me outside. "Let's get out of here. Where do you want to go? Name it and I'll take you there."

"Um," I said, wiping away my tears. "Can we go to the cute little cafe your mom used to own."

"You mean 'The Lucky Lucy'?" He asked pulling me towards her sports car.

"Yeah, I love that place." I grinned getting into the passengers side. Loki started the engine and before I knew it, we were out of the parking lot and driving towards the cafe. Loki turned and smiled at me from time to time, his right hand never leaving mine. Only when we got there did he let go and that was only to get out, go around to my side of the car and open my door. He could be such a gentleman sometimes. When we got inside, Loki went to get us drinks, while I went back outside and got us a table in the outdoor eating area. I took a table with and excellent view of everything. A woman and her daughter sat a few tables away, laughing while sharing a slice of chocolate cate. They reminded me so much of my mother and I when she was still alive. Loki came out a few minutes later, with to drinks and some desserts.

"Here." He smiled, handing me a plate of mini desserts and a steaming mug of peppermint hot chocolate. "Peppermint hot chocolate, just like you used to have it, piled high with whipped cream and chocolate shavings."

"Thank you Loki." I grinned, taking the plate and hot chocolate from him. The plate was filled with samples of some of my favorite things. There was chocolate cake, apple pie, raspberry cheesecake,a fudge brownie, a small hot fudge sundae. Loki and a similar plate, only it was filled with his favorite desserts, which was everything. We both enjoyed our "meals" quietly. Loki ate quickly, while I ate slowly, savoring the way the raspberry cheesecake seamed to dance on my tongue. We hadn't eaten together for a couple of months. Not since Natsu and I got together, I didn't think Loki liked him much. I hadn't eaten at "The Lucky Lucy" in nearly 3 years, I really missed their desserts.

"So are you gonna take Natsu back, Luce?" Loki asked suddenly, causing me to choke on my hot chocolate and spit it out all over the pearl white table cloth. "Luce! Are you ok?!"

"Yes, I'm fine Loki. You just caught me off guard when you called me Luce, That's all." I smiled at him, doing my best to hide my shock. That had been Natsu's nickname for me. Now that I thought about it, should I take him back? "I don't know yet Loki. I mean he nearly had sex with Lisanna but I also technically never broke up with him."

"I think he'll understand if you stop talking to him. Just ignore him and he'll go away, I'm sure of it." I knew Loki was only trying to confort me, but what he said just hurt me more. I didn't want to think of Natsu anymore. I didn't want to think of "ice" skating with him on the first day of winter break. I didn't want to think of all to kisses we shared. I... I didn't want to think about the way I found him, all tangled up on the floor with that bitch, Lisanna. Why did she have to ruin all of my relationships. Why did _He _have to lay in that exact same position as the day we first met. I used to think he was _the _one. Well, that perfect fantasy was ruined three days ago. Today was my first day back at school since my birthday. I didn't want to go, but my father had forced me. If I could, I would stay in bed for the rest of my life, but that's not possible.

"You know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you can borrow mine." Loki said, smiling sympathetically.

"Hey Loki, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked curiously, he had seemed so happy recently, I knew something had changed.

"Um...uh." He mumbled awkwardly.

"I'm not asking because I want to date you." I clarified quickly. "I'm asking because I want to know."

"Oh, well in that case... yes. I do have a girlfriend. It's Natsu's sister." He said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Aw! You two look _so _good together." I squealed happily before finishing the last of my desserts and my hot chocolate.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you _want _to go back to school?"

"Well no, but I have to. I also have to face Natsu sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Well, if you get back together, we can go on double dates."

"That'd be fun, but I don't think Natsu and I will be getting back together anytime soon." I replied, smiling sadly.

"Ok, well then since we are both done, do you want to go back to school. If we go now we'll just make it to 2nd period." He grinned before jumping up.

"Sure, let's go back to that hell hole." I laughed, running after Loki.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

I waited and waited for Lucy to come to 1st period, but she never showed. Gildarts seemed pissed off when he found out both Lucy _and_ Loki were MIA **(AN: MIA means Missing In Action)**. Gray said if they showed up to school, we'd find them and they'd be DOA **(AN: DOA means Dead On Arrival)**. That was the only thing Grays said to me for the rest of the period. Most of the class he was glaring at me. Maybe they all hated me because I hurt Lucy. That only friends I seemed to have left at this school were Megan and Lisanna, and they weren't really my friends.

When the bell rang signaling the end of 1st period, I got up slowly and stalked off towards 2nd period. As I was walking, I passed a window looking out over the parking lot. I looked out for a second and saw Loki running towards the school, dragging Lucy behind him. A small spark of hope came to life in my chest. Lucy and I also shared 2nd period so maybe I'd be able to talk to her during class. We also had seats next to each other so she kind of _had _to talk to me.

I waited in 2nd period for Lucy and sure enough she came in and sat down right next to me. She was wearing a black hoodie, a black knit hat, black skinny jeans, black make-up, black shoes, and a black leather jacket. The entire outfit was black. I found it quite sexy.

"Hey Luce, you look sexy in black." I winked moving to put an arm over her shoulder. I felt her go rigid under my arm, her eyes stared straight ahead as if I wasn't there. I sighed sadly and removed my arm, looking straight at her. "Luce, you have to talk to me, please. I know love is only a game, but you still need to talk to me."

"No I don't." She said, staring directly into my eyes. "I have nothing to say to you, do I don't need to talk to you."

"Come on, Luce. Please take me back. I liked being your boyfriend and I liked you being my girlfriend." I whined looking directly at the side of her head. I watched as she slowly turned her head to look directly into my eyes. I watched her open her mouth for a second, hesitate, and then close it again. After a few seconds, she opened it again, a fake smile plastered on her face. I could see tears threatening to ruin her composure.

"I never broke up with you Natsu." She mumbled quietly before looking away, tears spilling out of her chocolate brown eyes, causing her make-up to smear and her masquera to smear. I looked at her in shock, had she just said we were still together? Did that mean she had forgiven me?

As if reading my mind, Lucy glared at me and said, "Just so you know, I haven't forgiven you. I just said we never broke up."

"Oh." I said sadly. "Well then, can we start over again."

"Um... um, n-n-no" She stuttered, more tears falling down her perfect face. "I'm sorry, N-natsu, b-but I can't d-date someone who al-almost had s-se-sex with L-lisanna."

"You should know that I would never have sex with that skank. She tried to seduce me, but I refused so she just did it anyways. I would only ever do _that _with you." I said honestly, watching Lucy eyes grow wide when she head the last of what I had just said.

"N-natsu." She said, shocked, the tears now cascading down her rosy cheeks. "I, I'm _so _sorry. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around me and began sobbing onto my shoulder. I looked around to see everyone, including the teacher, were staring at us.

"Mr. Dragneel," The teacher said. "Will you take Ms. Heartfilia away until she has stopped sobbing?"

"Ok, sir." I nodded, getting up. Lucy just sat there and sobbed, realizing she was in no shape to walk, I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the classroom. Her arm encircled my neck as I walked slowly towards the football field. When we got to the bleachers, I tried to set her down next to me, but no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't let go of my neck. I slowly and awkwardly sat down with Lucy on my lap. "Luce." I whined, shifting under her weight. "You're so heavy."

I heard Lucy gasp and pull away to look into my eyes. "I am not!"

"Even my cat, Happy would say you were heavy if he could talk." I laughed as I watched Lucy glare at me before pulling me closer again.

"Natsu?" She whispered slowly, "Do you love me?"

"What?" I asked in shock, caught off guard by her sudden question. Slowly, she pulled away again and looked right into my eyes.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" She stated slowly, her face serious. I could tell she was looking for something in my eyes.

"Yes, I love you with every fiber in my body."

"Fiber?" Lucy giggled, her face less serious now. "Don't you mean cell? I don't think humans don't have fibers."

"Oh, who cares." I snickered, looking her in the eyes. "Do _you _love me?"

"Yes." She blushed cutely. "I've loved you since I first saw you." Her words filled my heart to the brim with happiness. I want to kiss her, but I wasn't sure if it was ok, since we were starting over now. I was about to ask Lucy to get off me when she grabbed my collar and pulled me towards her. I could see passion in her eyes as she leaned in and began to kiss me passionately. Her tongue flicked across my lower lip, asking for permission to enter, slowly I opened my mouth to let her in. I felt her tongue exploring to chasm that was my mouth. When she finally pulled away, she was gaping for air, her cheek flushed.

"Luce." I gasped pulling her back to me, a pair of delicate hands pushed on my chest.

"Not yet, we just started over. Don't expect another kiss like that for a while." She said, winking seductively.

"Maybe I'll just have to force one out of you." I teased, winking back. I watched a smile spread across her face before she got up and walked back towards the school. I got up slowly and followed her. I reached out an arm, pulling her towards me, slowly, I whispered in her ear. "One day, I wanna marry you, Lucy Heartfilia." I watched her smile before walking off, maybe "breaking" was a good thing.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been so busy with school work and stuff like that. I promise to updated sooner from now on. Don't forget to leave comments below because I love to hear from you guys. :)**

**~Shan282**


	10. The Invitation

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while. I've just had so much to do recently that I haven't had time for an update. I've been working on this chapter since last week. I write it during math. It's more fun that way. Although I have no idea what my homework is about anymore. I also failed a test, but it was totally worth it. I love this story and I've already started planning the sequel. BTW, Lost and in Love won't end in the way you guys think. It'll end with something totally unexpected that will probably piss you guys off but oh well. It'll be worth it if you guys read book number 2, the sequel. I love the idea of a sequel. Read this new update please. XP**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Invitation**

**(Lucy's POV)**

Sunlight peaked into my room, pouring in through the open curtains. A maid stood at the foot of my bed, check the clock constantly. Her pink hair was cut short and she looked about 22 years old. It was almost noon on a Saturday and I was still asleep. My personal maid, Virgo knew never to wake me before noon on Saturdays and 1:30 on Sundays. I only had 30 more seconds of sleep before Virgo woke me up.

Suddenly, the clock struck noon. "Wake up, Princess. It is noon. If you do not get up, you will be late." Virgo said, moving to shake me and wake me up.

"How will I be late?" I mumbled. "I have nothing to do, nothing planned."

"Then why is there a handsome, pink haired man waiting in your "personal" room" Virgo asked, using her fingers to add emphasis to the "personal."

"What?! Natsu's here?!" I screamed, rolling off my bed and falling onto the floor with a loud, echoing thud.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Virgo asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine. Why is Natsu here?" I said, hastily running to my bathroom to shower. The hot water felt refreshing, I could just barely hear Virgo gettting an outfit ready.

"He said he was here to ask you out on a date or something of the sort." Virgo told me when I got out of the shower 5 minutes later.

"Why couldn't he have called or texted me? I mumbled to myself. "By the way, how long has he been here." I said to Virgo, expecting her to say he had only just gotten there. What she said nearly made Lucy scream.

"He's been here since 9:30 this morning." Virgo replied simply.

"What?!" I screamed, louder than I meant to. "Why didn't you wake me up?! Did you at least give him something to do?!"

"I'm sorry Princess. Would you like me to wake you next time? Oh and he is watching TV."

"Yes please. And good, I'm glad he has something to do."I sighed before getting dressed. "Can you make me lunch, Virgo?"

"Yes, Princess. What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese and french fries with ranch on the side, please. Oh and a big glass of lemonade."

"Yes, Princess. Right away, Princess." With that, Virgo left the room. As quickly as I could, I did my hair and make up. I finished getting ready 10 minutes later. I ran out of the room, down the stairs to the 5th floor, down the hallway and into "Lucy's 'Me' Room." It was my 'me' room. The only people aloud inside were the maids, my friends and myself of course.

The room had a big-city vibe to it. Modern art covered the fake brick walls. There was a small kitchen, a desk and a lounge area. The scheme of the room matched the my bedroom which was directly above it. The flat screen was on, an episode of 'House of Anubis' was playing. I could see Natsu sitting on the couch, his feet up on the expensive coffee table.

As I stood there, Virgo came in setting my lunch down on the island in the kitchen. "Enjoy, Princess" Virgo bowed before exiting the room. I slowly walked to the island and sat down slowly eating the food in front of me. When I was done, I got up and walked over to my desk, passing the couch on the way.

"Luce? Is that you?" Natsu asked from his seat at the couch as I sat down, turning on my computer.

"Yeah Natsu, it's me." I answered, checking my email. I heard the couch cushions rustle as Natsu got up, turning the TV off, he walked over to me. Slowly, I close my lap top and got up to greet him. As he got closer to me, his arms began to lift. His strong, muscular arms encircled me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Luce." He whispered in my ear.

"I saw you on Wednesday, it's not my fault you had to go to France for a meeting with your father." I replied, offering a smile.

"Yeah, but every second away from you is so painful and lonely that I can't stand it." Natsu said looking right into my eyes.

"Natsu," I said, gasping in shock at the intensity in his eyes. "You've never told me something as sweet as that before." At that, he looked away from me, bringing his hand up to rub the back oh his neck. I could tell he was embarrassed his embarrassment causing my to smile. "I think it's sweet."

"Ha, yeah. So, um... do you maybe want to go to a party with me later? It's at my place, so technically, it's my party, but it's Megan who's hosting it so technically it's also technically her party." He said, continuing to explain the situation.

"Natsu, sweety, you're rambling on and on about this."

"Oh, sorry. I do that when I'm nervous, sometimes. It's kinda a force of habit thing." He blushed cutley.

"Well don't be nervous, I'd love to be your plus one Natsu."

"R-really?" He stuttered, avoiding my gaze.

"Yes, of course. Why would I not? I _am_ your girlfriend." I said, grinning softly.

"Great." Natsu smiled so brightly, I thought my heart would melt. "Now, do you want to watch the new 'House of Anubis'? We've got a couple of hours to kill."

"Sure." I smiled before walking to the lime green couch with him.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Lucy's eyes didn't leave the TV screen. She sat on the edge of the couch, her eyes filled with love for the show. Love she never showed when she was around me anymore. Ever since the whole Lisanna accident, she hadn't shown an ounce of love other than the occasional kiss. It was quite painful for me. Every time I tried to get close to her now, she would push me away. I wish I could tell her how much I loved her but it was way too embarrassing.

"No! KT you IDIOT! You just pushed the guy onto Fabian! Stop being a bitch!" Lucy screamed angrily at the TV.

"Jesus Lucy, no need to scream. It's just a TV show. You can't change anything about it." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, looking away from the TV and staring at me with those big, dark-chocolate brown eyes. "When is Megan's party again?"

"Eight o'clock, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." She mumbled, looking back towards the TV. "I just don't know if I can stay the whole time."

"What, why?!" I stuttered, I wanted her to stay at the party the whole time. I had hoped to tell her something important at the end of the night.

"I have to attend a ball with Gray tomorrow. It's the annual 'Rose Ball'. It's really fun. Gray and I always go together. We've been going together since we were six. We both attended ball room dancing classes together and now we're the best dancers there. It starts at eight o'clock in the morning so I can't stay out to late or I'll have no energy to dance at all tomorrow."

"Doesn't Gray already have a girlfriend? Shouldn't he be asking Juvia to go to the ball with him? Shouldn't _you _be asking _me_?" I questioned.

"Well, if we're playing by that logic, then yes. But I always go with Gray. We're dance partners and in perfect sync. So don't get jealous, Natsu, we just do this to strengthen our images. When you're rich, you need to have a good image and a boat load of dancing trophies is great for our image." She smiled, looking happily at me.

"I still don't see why _I_ can't be your dance partner."

"Natsu, have you ever had ball room dancing lessons?"

"N-no, but I'm sure I could pick on it quickly and-"

"So, you can't. That's why you can't be my dance partner."

"Fine." I pouted, looking back at the TV.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

It was already seven thirty, Natsu had gone home an hour earlier to help Megan get ready for the party. I was nervous, I had no idea what was I supposed to wear. I was staying till ten, then I had to go home. Natsu had said that Gray would also be attending the party so I had called him and we had decided that we were going to go home together. I had no idea if I was supposed to wear something fancy, or something casual. What were you supposed to wear to your boyfriend's sister's party. I sat on my desk chair, pondering over what to wear when I remembered the dress I had bought two days before. I had been called "The Party Dress". It was a short, dark pink dress with a black ribbon around the waist and a dark pink bow on the ribbon, at the very top of the dress, there was a light peach sash, like the black one but only smaller. I had fallen in love with it the moment I saw it.

**(AN: So this is the link to the party dress, but ignore all of the spaces I put in after the periods. If I don't do that then the link won't show up. landybridal. co/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/a/-/a-line-strapless-mini-taffeta-red-party-dress-e21730-b. jpg )**

By the time I had gotten dressed, done my hair, _and _done my make-up, it was nearly eight. I wanted to make it there by eight thirty at the latest. Or at least that was what I had told Natsu before he went home. I jumped up from my desk chair and ran down the stairs, grabbing a pair of matching black heels and my pink and black hand bag on the way. Capricorn had a car outside waiting for me to get in so he could drive me to the party. I watched Virgo run out of the house, holding my cell phone in her hand.

"Princess!" She called, running up to the car window as I rolled it down. "You forgot your cell phone."

"Whoops, sorry. I totally forgot to grab it. Thanks for bringing it out to me. I really appreciate it." I smiled at her before taking the phone from her hand.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

I waited for Lucy outside. It was already eight thirty and she still wasn't here, even though she had promised me she _would_ be here by eight thirty. I waited outside for another five minutes before I gave up hope.

_I guess she's not coming. I bet it's because of that stupid ball tomorrow. I still don't get why I can't be her partner. I mean I guess she has her reasons, but I don't went her to go to a ball with __Gray_ _as her date. _I thought to myself before turning around to go inside.

I was almost at the door when a shiny new, black Mercedes-Benz came up the drive way. I watched my favorite blonde step out of the car wearing a sexy pink dress.

"Hey, Luce. You're looking sexy, babe." I grinned seductively at her. She walked over to me smiling, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning up to kiss me. It was a soft, sweet kiss that lasted only seconds. She pulled away and looked directly into my eyes, smiling.

"Thanks for inviting me, Natsu." She said, the smile still on her face.

"Welcome." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her again, only to stop when I saw a certain white haired teenage girl walked up behind Lucy. I pulled away, looking into _Her _eyes. "What are you doing here Lisanna?" I snarled.

"What else? I was invited. By your dear sister." She winked before walking inside. Just before she got in the door, she turned to look at me. "See you inside, baby." She winked before walking inside. I could tell Lucy was pissed off.

"This is going to be a _long _night." I sighed before walking inside with Lucy on my arm.

* * *

**So thats the end of chapter 10. YAY! Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had a major writers block. So like I wrote earlier, I'll be writing a sequel to Lost and in Love but I have no idea what I should call it so if you guys have any ideas for names, leave your suggestion in your comment. I really appreciate everyone who comments, follows, favorites and, most importantly, reads this story. See you when I write the next chapter. ;)**

**~Shan282**


	11. Party Problems

**The new chapter is here! Chapter 11! I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Party Problems**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I watched Lisanna walk in with hatred in my eyes. Oh, how I wished that girl would go and drop dead. Natsu's arm was around my shoulders, pressing me against the right side of his chest. When we got inside, Gray came running up to me, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Lulu." He said, pouncing up and down.

"Um, hi Gray." I said, looking quizzically at him. "Are you high?"

"No, why would you think that?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Well, the last time you called me 'Lulu', you were higher than the empire state building. I mean that was an accident but still."

"No, I'm not high, Lucy."

"Then are you drunk? Cause I don't want to go to the ball tomorrow and find out that you have a hangover and can't dance."

"Jeez, Lucy. I'm not drunk, or high, or anything of the sort. So don't worry about me ok." He said before stalking off to go join Juvia. I smiled as I watched him walk to Juvia, pulling her in a passionate and loving kiss.

"What are you looking at, Luce." Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I said before looking away from him and looking at Natsu again. "So, is this a party or what? Let's party!"

"Ok..." Natsu looked at me as if he was confused that I actually wanted and liked to party. "You seriously like to party?"

"Of course!" I gasped in shocked. "What kind of girl doesn't like to party."

"I thought you wouldn't."

"Ha! You're so boring." I grinned, running off towards the "dance floor."

"Hey!" Natsu called, looking after me as I ran off to go get Levy.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

I watched Lucy run off to the dance floor, promptly grabbing Levy who was standing by the punch bowl. The started dancing together, their hips swaying from side to side in time to the beat of the music. Gajeel was standing against the wall, alone now that his girlfriend _and_ date had left him behind when she went off to dance with Lucy. I slowly walked over to him.

"What up, Gajeel?" I said, standing next to him.

"Hey cuz." He grumbled, looking at me angrily. Gajeel was my cousin. He had long, shaggy black hair and piercings all over his face. He wore all black and silver. To people who didn't know him well, they would think he was a cold and distant man, but in truth, he was kind and warm once you got to know him. He and Natsu had never been the best of friends but now that their girlfriends were best friends, they had grown a lot closer.

They both stood there in awkward silence, watching their girlfriends walk back over to them as they stood near the wall. Both girls had huge grins on their faces.

"Hey, Gajeel." Lucy smiled when she got there. "Hey, Natsu, you wanna dance?"

"Um... n-no." I stuttered, knowing I was a terrible dancer and would most likely ruin the night for her when I stepped on her feet.

"Aw, come on." She whined as the song changed to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. "Dance with me, baby."

"F-fine." I said, Lucy grabbed my arm, and dragging onto the dance floor he had just left.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

Natsu tripped on his way to the dance floor. Levy and I had already had a couple drinks, which I had begun to suspect, were spiked.

_Oh well, _I thought as I pushed my way onto the dance floor. _Time to have fun and dance!_

When we finally got to the dance floor, Natsu stumbled a bit, grabbing my waist for support. Whether it was the alcohol or something else, I began suggestively dance with him. He just stood there as I began to grind up against him. **(AN: If you don't know what I'm talking about, then look it up kids.)**

"Luce? What are you going?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Dancing silly." I giggled.

"Um... this isn't dancing. The thing you were doing with Levy was dancing, this is... um, I don't know, sexual shit?"

"Ha ha, Natsu you're so funny." I slurred, he was so funny some times. He knew nothing about dancing, or how to have fun, let loose, and party. It took about five songs fro Natsu to figure it that I really was dancing. Once he figured that out, he started dancing too. He was actually good, if you ignored the fact that he kept stepping on my left foot.

We were having a pretty decent time for the first hour of the party. But that all changed when Natsu and I went over the the food and got our - I don't know - nine or tenth drink. After that, I began to feel dizzy and light headed. My steps were off, I took one step forward, but seemed to move two backwards. Natsu just looked at me with concerned eyes when I staggered forwards, grabbing his arm for support. The alcohol didn't seem to be affecting him.

"Luce? Are you alright?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes with concern.

"Yesssh." I slurred before passing out in his arms.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

"Luce? Are you alright?" I asked, worried that she had had way too much to drink.

"Yesssh." She managed to say before passing out right there in front of my eyes, falling into my outstretched arms. She looked so peaceful, I briefly wondered what I should do, when Cana walked up to me.

"Ah. She passed out. Go put her upstairs, in a bedroom, but near a bathroom." She smiled, looking up the stairs, towards the bedrooms. "But I'd knock before you go in a room. Some couples may be using the room."

"Um, ok. Thanks Cana." I said, smiling back.

"Welcome, oh and when you get back down, why don't we have a drinking contest. Gray's gonna join, along with Erza, Bixlow, Mirajane and Freed."

"Sure." I called over my shoulder, carrying Lucy up the stairs and towards my room. I remembered at the last second to knock, no reply came so I assumed it was same to enter. Luckily, there was no one inside. I gently place Lucy on my bed, making sure she was comfortable before I left, locking the bedroom door behind me. When I got back downstairs, Cana was already waiting for me.

"Ready?" She asked before walking away to the kitchen.

"Of course." I said, grinning from ear to ear. I doubted anyone would beat me, I had a high tolerance to alcohol. Just one of the many things I had inherited from my father. Everyone went and sat down at the bar counter, Juvia standing behind it, ready to serve drinks.

I downed the first five or six drinks quickly and without any problems, we were all on the seventh drink when I began to feel slightly light headed. I looked around at everyone at the bar counter, Mirajane's cheeks were red and she looked about ready to pass out. Freed was already lying on the floor, sound asleep with Bixlow lying next to him. Three more drinks and Mira was on the floor with them. It was between me, Erza, Gray, and Cana. It took one more drink for Erza the pass and five for Gray. I looked at Cana, her cheeks were flushed as she downed another. Six more, that was all it took for Cana to pass out. All I had to do was drink one more before I passed out and I'd win. I quickly downed it, and to my surprise, I didn't pass out, but everything was hazy and funny looking.

I heard a female voice whisper in my ear, it sounded a lot like Lucy but no completely Not that I could tell if it was her, I was completely wasted.

"Hey Natsu," The female voice whispered, I felt a tongue touch my jaw line. "Wanna have sex?"

That made me do a double take. Lucy would never ask me to have sex with her, she had made it quite clear that we wouldn't do IT until after graduation, at least. Whoever was talking to me wasn't Lucy, not by a long shot. I turned around to see Lisanna smiling sweetly at me.

"N-no!" I nearly screamed, backing away from her, falling off the chair. When I hit the floor, I saw Lisanna pout before walking away. The last thing I saw was Megan stumbled into the kitchen with Loki pressed against her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Megan's shirt was halfway up her torso.

_I must be imagining stuff. Megan and Loki are NOT having sex in MY kitchen. _I thought before passing out.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ok guys, so how did you like it? Good? Bad? I love to hear your opinions. Oh I would love suggestions for the title of the sequel to Lost and in Love. Just leave a comment if you have one. I wanna thank ZeldaWithAShotgun for the wonderful title suggestion. I love it! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. :)**

**~Shan282**


	12. AN: Read, there's important shit in here

**I hate these things. Like seriously. But I need to post this. I remove it when I update. I'm gonna be quick and just say this. I've finished school for the rest of the summer, so I'll be able to update more regularly now. I know a couple of you have been getting mad because I haven't updated in a while and honestly, I've been getting mad at myself. It's just I'm kinda in a rut so I've only been reading other people's NaLu fanfics. Ya ya, I know what your probably think, "If you have time to read fanfictions then write yours." Well let me just say this. I'm sorry but I've had a major case of writer's block for the past couple months, I haven't written anything good in weeks. But I really wanna finish this story so I'm gonna push through it and deal. I plan to post a couple soon because I'm going to Canada to visit relatives but I'm visiting relatives so I won't have a lot of time. But anyways. Thanks for reading this. And if you didn't well then I guess we're on the same boat because I never read these things to be honest. :)**

**I promise I'll update soon.**

**~Shan282**

**Btw, to all you NaLu lemon fans, I'm writing a new fanfiction with my friend Char282. It's on her account so you'll have to go there to read it. There's only one chapter so far but we're working on chapter 2 at the moment.**

**Also, I've started a roleplay website. Here's the link: anime-manga-rps. boards. net  
Just ignore all the spaces between the "."s.**


End file.
